Curse
by SexlessSoapSuds
Summary: Sakura is lost on how she feels about Sasuke. Does she love him, and would she be willing to wait for him? M for violence and sexual stuff. -Bad at Summaries-
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sakura lost to Ino in the sudden death elimination rounds.

Ch. 1

"Ugghh..." Sakura groaned in pain, and looked around. _I'm in an infirmary... why?_ She checked her headband to find it all bloody, so she cleaned it off.

"Sakura, that was quite some skills you showed out there," a calm voice said, and Sakura heard footsteps.

"Sasuke... I lost though," Sakura replied, disappointed.

"Then you just need a better trainer, and you need to train two hundred percent harder," he said, looking at her silhouette through the curtains secretly.

"Well, that's expensive, how the hell am I supposed to cope with affording one of those?"

"Well, you haven't even bothered to ask me or Naruto yet."

Sakura sighed. _Yeah, like I'll ever even be able to have you help me train._

"Ok then Sasuke, will you help me train?"

"Seven o' clock sharp in the morning by the river." Sakura heard his footsteps as he walked off. "Haha, Sasuke sensei.. that has an odd ring to it." Sakura laughed at her odd thought. "But why did he say yes? Doesn't he think I'm annoying? Man, that guys so confusing..." Sakura made that last comment, and passed out on the bed. She set her cell phone alarm for 6:30 AM. She got dressed, washed off her hands, and set off. Half way there she litterally ran into Sasuke.

"I'm so--"

"Sakura, it was an accident. Shut up." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and did his usual popular Uchiha walking posture.

"Let's see what you got Sakura," Sasuke said, and stood up straight. She ran straight towards him, and went to kick him and he dodged.

"You're too predictable, Sakura," Sasuke said, as he grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back. "Stop being so predictable, do something unexpected." Sakura did just that. She kicked his knees to buckle them, and did handsigns. "Ice style: Ice wire jutsu," out of some frozen water, a tiny wire of ice wrapped all around Sasuke, tightening, making him bleed.

"Nice job Sakura. Where'd you learn this?" Sasuke was impressed, which was not easy to accomplish.

"I taught myself," she said, watching him try to break the tiny, but practically invincible wire. She did the same handsigns to deactivate it, and the ice turned into water and fell to the ground. "It was there for a while, I just didn't know how to make it that strong," Sakura said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Nice job Sakura. I just wanted to test you today though. We'll meet again in a few days. I'll call you," Sasuke said, as he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not, and will never own the Naruto characters.

Ch. 2

"Sasuke, I know you hate me but I love you.... nooo that's rubbish! Maybe I should just get him a gift or flowers like I thought, I don't know!" Sakura paced back and forth in the forest. The trees starting rustling but she thought nothing of it, until she felt a persons presence.

"Who's there?" She demanded, and a familiar voice came out.

"Aaah. Sasuke's woman. I have a surprise for you." The snake voice was getting closer until finally - 'CRSSHK!' He sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Now you and Sasuke can survive through that curse mark... together," off in the distance, the snake-like mans laughter can be heard. "SASUKE!" Sakura screamed, but she knew he couldn't hear her. She gripped at the bite marks and collapsed in pain. About an hour later, Sasuke arrived in the scene.

"This is where you-- oh my god! Sakura! Not you too!" he picked her up and went to find a medic. Luckily there was one around. They took her to the hospital where she was to lay in bed rest for about two days. After a few hours though, she woke up and Sasuke was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Sakura, you remember what happened to me when I went in the forest, why the hell would you go out there on your own?" He looked at her with piercing eyes.

"I.. wanted to get you a gift, Sasuke kun." She hid under the blankets nervously, and he did his usual 'i don't care' sigh. He walked out.

"Sasuke... if you act like that still in a few years, I'm going to give up on you," Sakura swore to herself. "I will not deal with this, and I will not wait for you forever," Sakura said, and as she did, she got up regardless of the fact she was supposed to be in bed rest. She went to tell the lady at the desk she was leaving.

"Well, if you get in any pain what-so-ever, please come back Sakura san," the woman said, and she went back to doing paperwork.

"Sasuke, I can train without you..." Sakura said, and she started walking off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Sakura POV.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Have fun on your mission!"

It's passed about two years since Sasuke's leave. A hole of depression engulfed my heart when he left, but I try to hide the pain by training more and more. I have not died from the curse mark, surprisingly, and I can say now that i can make a giant hole in the ground with my fist, all thanks to Tsunada. She's been like a grandmother to me, a grandmother because shes so old though of course, and Kakashi like my father... perverted father, seeing as how he's always reading those eechi eechi paradise books, or whatever they're called, I never seem to pay attention enough to know.

Naruto and I are like best buds, but he is completely oblivious to three things. One, im not the same as his "Sakura chan," two, the curse mark, and three, I have pains that no one can fix right now but myself. It seems like some sort of weird ass crappy drama story huh? I must admit, I'm not as infatuated with Sasuke as I used to be anymore. I'm slowly trying to move on, and I think if he were here he'd definitely notice. I'm not the same clingy, annoying fan girl anymore. Actually, I'm more like him than I've ever been.

Due to a dare, I was forced to dye my hair jet black one day... and I liked it. So now, I have black, long hair. I tend to wear dark blue, but only because an ex boyfriend I had said that that color blue looks good with my eyes, but I'm careful not to be burdened by my looks too much unless on a certain special seduction mission, in which I _must _be ''womanized.'' Dear god how I hate those missions, but hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do, right?

I'm a replacement ANBU, or in other words I show up when one ANBU can not go on a mission for various reasons. Recently, and right now, I'm on a mission to find and assassinate Orochimaru. God forbid if Sasuke's there, I wouldn't know if I'm supposed to flee or what, but most likely I'll just be completely stunned just by his presence. Of course, the oh-so-famous Uchiha stunningness. It's like everything they do is in order to pull you into them.

"...Sakura?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Yes, I know, the characters are a little off on their personality.

Ch. 4

Sasuke POV

What am I thinking? Black hair, blue clothes, that's not Sakura.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking there. Random outburst. Anyways-" She turned around and my god, I was right. It was her... but it wasn't all at the same time. Her normally bright and happy eyes were full of her emotions of sorrow and anger and... confusion? They also had purple bags underneath them, as if she hadn't slept in at least a weeks time.

"You... I'm not here for you, Sasuke," those words hit me like someone had stuck a knife and lodged it in my throat. I couldn't speak or breath. Her next question though, after being asked about ten times before I was dragged into reality, absolutely stunned me.

"Tell me, where is Orochimaru?" she asked, in a nonchalant way... as if she could actually _take _him, but she can't. I know she can't... but should I help her, or let her go?

"I will not tell you Sakura. If you want to get to him, get past me," I said.

Big mistake, might I add.

Her body turned to a greyish purple, her eyes to a dark grey color with red and...wait. All this is familiar...

The cursemark! How can she transform!?

Sakura POV

'_Sasuke, I'm sorry._' I punched the ground, making a giant quake and hole in it. Sasuke was about to fall in but at the last second on impulse he grabbed the closest thing to him - my leg. "Let go Sasuke! I'm different now!" '_He'll see it! He can't see it!_' He did what I feared, and by accident ripped half of the length off my pants, now revealing from my kneecap down. Scars covered practically all over my body because about a week after he left...

I became a seriously depressed, self-injuring, hopelessly suicidal-yet-not girl. I stared at him while he stared at me with a surprisingly fiercely obvious sense of anger, and guilt.

"I made you do _this_?" he climbed out of the hole and kneeled before me, examining my obviously scarred, but still greyish purple leg. "Sakura..." I did what first came to my mind. I feared that he blamed me for everything, so I jumped swiftly into the trees and suddenly I found what I was looking for. Orochimaru's hiding place, and this time I was sure I was close to it because although I endured it, my cursemark began to pulse rapidly. I rushed in and there layed Orochimaru, resting in a new body to regain energy. I ran into a bathroom and in the tub sat Kabuto, the seemingly serious medic of Orochimaru's, secretly playing with 'Squeakers', his rubber duck. He gave me a "please don't say anything about this!" look, and in response I said "I'll never tell anyone about this and let you and Squeakers get out alive if you leave now. Try to decieve me and ice will pierce through your heart," I said, and he nodded in shock. I used my ice style ice sword jutsu to form a sword obviously out of the water that Squeakers and Kabuto were. I approached the door when Sasuke stood in front of it, guarding it.

"Sakura, I won't let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A little lemon in there. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Ch. 5

Sakura POV

"Sasuke, move! I swear if you don't you'll regret it," I yelled, and all of a sudden footsteps were heard. I turned to see who the footsteps were coming from - Orochimaru.

"My my, dear girl, how nicely your body has developed," a manly yet femininely voice said.

"Orochimaru, I'm here on orders to kill you," I said, and rushed towards him, ice sword in hand.

"Girl, let us see you try!" He half laughed, half giggled. It was disgustingly odd, and made me want to gag. In a matter of seconds I was infront of him, kicking at him and throwing punches but no matter what he always dodged. "How.. are... you... so... FAST?!" I was beginning to get pissed and started lunging the sword at him instead of throwing punches. Still, he dodged them as if a child were throwing a balloon at him to hurt him. It just wouldn't hit him! "Girl, you can not hit me! I'm Orochimaru!" Out of no where, he was behind me, one hand grabbing both my wrists and holding me up by them and the other at his side. Snakes came out from his back and replaced his hand. _Oh God... this pervy old creepy snake guys gonna rape me! Shit! Gotta get outta the hold! _I began squirming every which way and all it resulted in was more snakes, this time coming out of the floor and tying my legs together. There I hung, defenseless, about to get raped by some guy that's probably about, ohh, fifty im guessing? I wasn't prepared for this!

"Girl, how am I supposed to _punish _you if you're fully clothed?" he did a snake like hiss thing, emphasising the word punish which made me shiver.

"Just let me go and I leave you alone. I'll abandon the mission and let you live, stating I couldn't find you," I said, hoping it'd work.

It didn't.

He ripped off my dark blue shirt, exposing my sky blue lacey bra. _I knew I shouldn'tve worn fancy underwear... _"Damn it, I said let me go!" I screamed, crying at the same time. He took his nails and scratched them along my stomach, causing deep gashes. I looked at Sasuke with a look of pure terror, but all he did was look down guiltily, and after seeing that...

I gave up. Tears still streaming down my face and still forming, I hung my head and just hung there in silence, every occasionally wincing at the pain of his unnaturally long and sharp fingernails. He took off his pants, exposing his manhood. This is it. I may've been sent to do seduction missions, but I haven't lost my virginity yet! He ripped off my pants and underwear, and just as he was about to enter me and cause me to lose my virginity, he gasped. Looking down to see what had caused this reaction, I gasped as well. A hand with glowing blue what appeared to be lightning strikes was through Orochimaru's chest. He turned around slowly and laughed an evil laugh. "I've created a monster, and my own monster will be what destroys me."

There stood a really pissed off Curse mark Sasuke, his black with red eyes glaring at Orochimaru with pure hatred. Blood began to splurt onto Sasuke's hand, and he curled his fingers and jerked them back out, making the hole in Orochimaru's chest bigger. Orochimaru kneeled down before me, then collapsed to the ground face first.

"Sasuke...." I couldn't believe what I just saw.

"...Some things I can't tollerate... and I lose it when I see you get hurt.. Now shut up and throw these on." Out of no where he threw me some random black fishnet shirt and dark blue pants. He looked towards me and sighed. "Sakura... you really need to stop being a trouble magnet."

Sasuke POV

Of course I wasn't just going to let her get fucking raped, I may be an asshole sometimes but that's only to protect them. _I'm sure either Orochimaru or Itachi are out to kill the people I'm close to, or trust me, by now me and Sakura would be having rabid sex every five seconds._ I cleared my throat at that last inside though, trying to shake it past. _Am I that much of a pervert? Damn. _I saw the odd look Sakura was giving me, blood still flowing out of her stomach and making the shirt to appear wet. I walked over and licked up all the blood off, and she started blushing like hell.

"The wounds should heal a little bit faster now. Now come on, I'll escort you back to Konoha," I offered my hand to her and she hesitated.

"Sasuke... you leave for over two years, and you expect me to just act as if it were nothing?"

"Ummm, yeah, that's what I was planning and kinda hoping, sorry to burst your bubble." I took my hand back, change into my normal not-curse mark self and shoved my hands in my pockets like usual.

"That's not cool anymore Sasuke, that just makes me feel like an insignificant piece of dirt, so knock it off," Sakura growled.

"And if I don't?" I said, turning my head about a quarter of an inch, and all of a sudden I saw a fist swiftly come about a centimeter away from hitting my cheek. Although suprised beyond belief, I didn't flinch and had the appearence as if it didn't even affect me.

"Sakura, you should really be careful. I don't feel like fighting with you," another growl escaped from her lips and I could've sworn I heard the words ''Damn Uchiha..." come from them as well after the growl, but I let it pass.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Sakura POV

"Ugh! Sasuke... You haven't changed at all..." I mumbled to myself.

"As far as you know, no. As far as im concerned, I have. Your opinion is not needed," he said, and looked me straight in the eyes. Those damn... hypnotic... onyx eyes... '_GAAAH! Now's not the time to be getting hypnotized by his eyes,' _Inner Sakura yelled, and she had a point. I shouldn't. I _think _I've moved on. Keyword though. _Think. _

"Sasuke, if you're going to treat me like shit, why'd you even bother saving me? Maybe I didn't want you to-" before I could say anything he was standing before me, his face inches from mine, his hand pinning my wrists to a brick wall in an alleyway and his other hand slowly creeping up my shirt. _Gaah! Cold... Why's he so cold... _

"So you're telling me you'd want _Orochimaru's _hand where my hand is now?" His hand halted at the bottom of my bra.

"N-no!" _I'm blushing. Shit. Don't blush! Crap. I'm still blushing. _He removed his hands from their place and shoved them back in his pockets and walked as if nothing happened.

"Uchiha, your damn mood swings are really beginning to piss me off!" I yelled, and he turned his head. "Then do something about it," was all he replied with. And that's all he _needed _to reply with.

"Ice style, ice chain jutsu!" Chains came from the giant four foot long puddle he was stepping in and they held him up off the ground so his body was swinging.

"Paybacks a bitch, Sasuke_ kun_," I ripped off litterally _all _his clothes and took off as fast as i can, and once I was past him by about two miles my jutsu had worn off, so as far as I was concerned he was chasing after my ass. I saw Naruto, and just as I was about to pass him I grabbed his arm.

"Sakura chan! You're back!... and running as if you're about to get killed?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Tadaaahhh," I said, in a sing-song voice, holding up Sasuke's clothes. Naruto wouldv'e fallen down from laughter if I wasn't dragging him so fast we weren't even touching the ground. "Wow, I haven't seen the guy in years and the first time I even see him it's not him it's his clothes! Wow blackmail for about five years! Nice job Sakura chan," he grinned evilly, giving me a high-five. I giggled and from behind us we heard, "Sakura! I'll get you for this," along with "oh my god," shrieks, and other girly giggles. He apparently passed Shikamaru because we heard, "Aww man, what a drag, throw some clothes on and be decent," and then a loud 'THUMP!' which I was to assume was Ino hitting him because he'd just encouraged Sasuke to put clothes on when she clearly all her life wanted them _off. _

Sasuke POV

Damn it Sakura! You don't go just taking people's clothes off like that and running off with them! Indecent exposure is illegal!

"Woo! Sasuke! Keep it off!" I heard yelling, and turned to see who it was. Typical. Ino.

"Aww man, what a drag, throw some clothes on and be decent," Shikamaru had said, and I made a growling noise and Ino hit him on the head really hard. Gotta keep going... Can't get distracted. I took off as fast as I could and within minutes I was in the trees right infront of her and some blonde weirdo wearing vivid colored clothes and his face covered in random things like stars. His hair was worn in a pony tail and it reached to his shoulder blades.

"Sasuke, it's been a while," he said, and I knew that voice.

"...Naruto? Wow. Nice weird face, idiot." Naruto just gave a 'hmph!' noise and looked at Sakura. "....He's gonna get the clothes unless you run now,"

"Oh that's ok, he's already run through all of Konoha," Sakura said, and I realized she was right. I'd ran all across Konoha chasing after her when I could've just leapt from tree to tree and reached her faster without her even realizing it. Why? It was like a stupid game of tag. I hate games... or at least _most _games. She threw my clothes back at me and took off like that.

That was the last I'd seen her for about... 4 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke POV

So, after the whole 'steal your clothes and run off in Konoha' incident, she decided she would go to a _bar _later. A bar! Uggh, she has no common sense. A girl like her, so fragile and innocent, at a bar with a bunch of burly i-want-to-get-laid ninja. What an idiot. But like hell she's going to realize I'm there. Major disguise, and by major, i mean giant cloak, huge sunglasses, you know, as if i were avoiding the paparazi. But I can't just leave her there, I'm going to make sure she's safe... And I have not the slightest clue why.

"S-S-Sakura?! I thought we told you not to come back here?!" They're stuttering in _fear?_ Ha! What'd she do?

"Well... I need a couple bottles of sake. I need to get someone off my mind. Just as long as you don't attack me, you're fine," she says it... so proudly, so confidently. Fifteen minutes later....

"Haha! You! Entertain me," she commanded, of the biggest guy there.

"Entertain you?! _Entertain you_?!" he lost his cool, but it doesn't matter. As he approached her, she grabbed his leg and swung him like they were playing a hardcore game of ring-around-the-rosie. Damn. When she let go, he went flying through a brick wall. Afterwords, she was practically tackled. She laughed, then hiccuped from being drunk, then passed out.... What am I to do with this woman?!

"Ok, you get first dibs on her dude, then I call her... or we can share," they said, huge grins on their faces. Yep, time to get her out of here.

"What do you think you're doing? All of you. Get off her," I activated my sharringan, and that seemed to make them consider. They got off her. I picked her up gently off the ground, being careful of not tipping her head back seeing as how she's already going to have a hangover, don't wanna make her headaches worse.

Finally, we reached her house. I sighed.

"You, my dear, are a hassle," I said, not knowing she was concious.

"Well, I've wanted you to call me dear, but these are most certainly _not _the circumstances..." Holy shit, did her speaking scare the shit out of me.

Sakura POV

"Why is it you're just now getting attached to me? Where were you when I needed you?! You always leave you idiot!" I hope I struck a nerve, asshole. That's what you get for leaving! I've tried to die so many times because of you! "You've left so many unfixable scars! It's youre fault," _Oh no! Tears. Gotta hold 'em in! Hold. Them. In!_ "....Why'd you go..." _Too late. _

"I left because I had to. Had to train. Have to become stronger," He had said, and I could tell he was determined... But I knew one thing that could just burst his bubble.

"Well, I'm stronger than you. I'm going to defeat Itachi," I had said, and all of a sudden he had me against a wall by holding my neck with his hand.

"Dont... you... dare," he said, his face growing suddenly dark... But then again, I want to see this. I want to see what happens when I push his buttons. Will he kill me?

"I have a mission in two weeks to go investigate and kill the Akatsuki clan members. I _am _going to kill Itachi, as well as the rest of them," I smiled, as if I were still his fan girl, and he had just asked me to marry him. He didn't like it at all.

"You will not leave! I will ensure it! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?!" He struck a nerve.

"Dangerous?! When you left, I was alone! I was supposed to live alone in this house because you know what?! _THE AKATSUKI KILLED MY FAMILY TOO! _You douche! You act as if you're the king of the world just because your damn family was killed, but mine was too!" That got to him. He let go, and slowly opened the door. He wandered around the house, and realized I was telling the truth. My parents' room was covered in dust and cobwebs. The kitchen, and my bathroom and the living room were the only clean rooms.

"Sakura... is it true? Who killed them?..."

"Itachi. He's _mine, _Sasuke. As good as dead. I will not let him live. And he will die by my hands. Now stay here, I have to go to the market," I said, in a truthful voice. Little did he know... I was going to kill Itachi right now.

I ran as fast as I possibly could to their hide out, not even trying to bother to cloak my prescence. Itachi was, indeed, the first to come out.

"You. Will. Die." I told him, as if it weren't an option. The battle raged on for about thirty minutes, until I grabbed his arms and broke them both, followed by his legs. The akatsuki members came out, and saw him, then looked at me with fear.

"Take this as a warning," I said, the coldest look on my face I could muster. apparently, it was really, really scary because they just acted as if I was invisible, and went back inside. I ran back to my house, and Sasuke was still there. He freaked out when I got back.

"You have blood on you! Why?! What did you do?"

"...I lied."


End file.
